the switch
by Ravenclawgirly
Summary: l/j kinda love hate sirius is a ladies man. He asks lily out and you'll have to wait until i upload agian to find out what happens thanx to my muse laurel also known as Mitheithel read her fics
1. train ride

Chapter one: The Train Ride 

BabBlGrl

Lily Evans waked onto the Hogwarts express her auburn hair blowing everywhere. She was a muggle-born witch on her way to her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  She was made Head Girl and was known as a quiet girl who spent most of her time in the library.  She just loved to read. Lily wasn't a total social outcast though.  She had many friends (most of which were Gryfindors like her).  

"Hey Girl, over here!" said a brown haired girl, with blond highlights.  

"Hello Amelia!  How's it goin'?"  Lily said as she walked over to the brown haired girl named Amelia.  

"Great!  Did hear James Potter just broke up with Louisa Sunkist?!?"  Amelia exclaimed

"No, I did not hear.  But what does it matter anyway, James Potter and Sirius Black always start out the new school year single.  They like to check out the fresh "meat"!"  Lily said hotly.  

"Ha ha ha that is funny! But don't you think he is hot? I want to be that fresh meat!" Amelia said dreamily.  

"How can you think of James like that!?!  He is so annoying and cocky?!?  But I guess he is a little attractive"  

"A little? He is damn gorgeous!"  

"Whatever Am.  Let's get a compartment before they are all full.  I don't want to have to share with Malfoy, Snape, and their cronies again this year."

"Wouldn't it be nice if we got to share with the Marauders?" 

"NO! I don't think it would be nice.  Remus is the only reasonable one out of the whole bunch.  Even he can get as annoying as the rest."

"Hey did you find out who the head boy is?  I hope, for your sake he is good looking, considering you'll be spending a lot of time with him "

"Here's an empty one, I hope he isn't disgusting but I could really care less what he looks like.  I just hope he isn't annoying."

Amelia and Lily talked for awhile then all of sudden there came a knock at their door.  Amelia jumped up to get it Lily put her Head Girl badge on.  

"May we join you in this wonderful compartment beautiful lady?" said a masculine voice.

"Shut it Si. May we sit with you in your compartment? All the others are full." Said another male voice.

"Sure ::giggle::: of course.  Lily these guys are gonna sit with us."  

Then walked in four boys Lily did not want to sit with ever.  The Marauders .  

Chapter one done how did you like it?  I'll probably put another chapter up tomorrow.  My hope is that this won't be as predictable as the other l/j fics out there.  

PLEASE  REVIEW!!!!!  


	2. the marauders

Chapter 2: The Marauders

BabBlGrl

            There they were, the three most desirable guys in seventh year, along with  their tag-along friend Peter. The three desirables were Remus Lupin, he logical one, Sirius Black, the joker, and James Potter, the leader and criminal mastermind; then there was Peter Pettigrew, the whiny one that that everyone felt sorry for.   

            Remus had shaggy light brown hair and yellow-brown eyes.  He wore small glasses (some might call them spectacles).  He looked exhausted at times but always maintained to keep a mysterious atmosphere about him.   Remus seemed to have a secret and he dared you to try and figure it out, though most never did.  

            Sirius had dark brown almost-black hair; he had dark brown eyes to match.  Sirius loved to joke around.  He liked to hear people laugh.  The only thing Sirius seemed to like more than jokes and laughs were the ladies.  He definitely was a "ladies man".  

            James on the other hand, was a little shyer around girls.  He had unruly black hair that would never stay neat.  James had dazzlingly dark, royal blue eyes that sparkled most the time.   He loved quidditch; he played seeker for the Gryfindor house team.  

            Peter was a chubby boy, with a ruddy complexion and watery blue eyes.  He had yellow blond hair plastered to his head.    He wasn't anything like the other marauders.  Peter was whiny, lazy, and a pureblood snob.  But the Marauders felt sorry for him so they let him hang out with them and join in the pranks.

            So whatever kind of guy you like there was most likely a marauder to match.  Sirius and James were famous for their use of girlfriends.  It seemed that they had a new one every week or so.  Even though James was shy, it didn't keep him from partaking.  

            So in the compartment they strutted.  It made Amelia all giggly.  "God!" thought Lily, "could she be any more obvious?"  Lily got out her new book , Lord of the Rings , got ready to read and decided that  it was to noisy to read in there.  She put her book away and decided to join the conversation.  

            While Lily was getting and putting away her book, the marauders sat down.  Remus next to Peter, Peter next to James, and Sirius, always wanting to be near the ladies, in between Amelia and Lily.  

            Sirius tried to start a conversation with Lily.  "Hello! What may I ask, is your name? Angel."  

            "Knock it off Si.  I think I'm gonna be sick!" James said.  

            "Ha ha. My name's Lily Evans.  Nice to meet you…" she knew who he was but she wanted to make him say it.

            "Sirius. Sirius Black. Nice to meet you to beautiful."

            "I'm Amelia. Amelia Sparks."

            "Nice to meet you Amelia.  How was your summer?  I'm James Potter" 

            "My summer was great! How 'bout yours?" They continued on like that.

            "So you're Head Girl.  Congratulations."  Remus said noticing her badge,  "By the way I'm Remus Lupin."

            "Yes, thank you.  Nice to meet you."

            "Jamie-boy here is Head Boy.  I don't why they would do that to him, but I would go through the torture if it meant working with such a pretty head girl." Sirius stated.  

            Peter gabbed with James and Amelia, and Remus, Lily, Sirius continued talking all through the train ride.  When they reached Hogwarts, they all went their separate ways into different carriages.  

            Lily and James didn't talk much, they didn't really enjoy each others company

A/n:  Chapter two up!!!! Yay!!  Anywayz, you'll find out why james and lily don't "enjoy each others company" and more in chapter 3 Please Review!!!!!!!


	3. the sorting

Chapter 3

                        Lily arrived at Hogwarts after a fifteen minute or so ride in a carriage.  She didn't like them much she thought they smelled.  Lily was very happy to be back at Hogwarts.  She absolutely loved learning and couldn't wait to start school.  She went into the great hall and sat at the Gryffindor table with Amelia.  Next to Amelia sat their mutual friend Hirith.  Hirith was a girl of medium height with brown hair and brown eyes.  She usually wore her hair in a half ponytail.  Hirith had a great sense of humor and was very sarcastic.   Lily, Amelia, and Hirith were best friends.  They were all three muggle born witches, which meant they had a lot in common.  

            "Hey Hirith! Where were you on the train?  The Marauders sat with **us**!"

Amelia exclaimed emitting a happy sigh after the Marauder bit.  

            "Well, you know that guy Steven Prachett?" 

            "Yah.  That Ravenclaw?  He is in my Arithmancy class, I think." Lily said thinking.

            "Well, that's where I was.   I was with him, in the last compartment.  All by ourselves." Hirith said suggestively.

            "Oh Hirith.  It's only the first day back and your making your move. Hahaha.  He is kinda cute, I have to admit.  He's a Ravenclaw so he's smart to! Go Hirith." Lily said laughing.

            "Kinda cute lily?  He is H*O*T!  Hot! Did u kiss him Hirith?" Amelia asked.

            "Um…. I'll never tell! I'm waiting for him to make the next move."  Hirith supplied.  

            "Well he's looking over here right now."  Lily said motion with her head in the direction of the Ravenclaw table.  

            "ooooo He is! I hope he asks you out!" 

            "Oh Amelia!" Hirith said.

            While they were talking people were filing into the Great Hall talking excitedly about their summers.

            "ooooo Lily, Hirith here come the Marauders!" sure enough Amelia was right.  The Marauders came sauntering in, Girls following behind them.  The Girls were hoping that the Marauders might notice them. 

            "Ugh! And they've got their little fan-club following them too."  Lily said disgustedly.  

            "Oh Lily are you jealous?" Hirith teased.  Hirith thought the marauders were cute and everything, but she didn't gush over them like a lot of girls.  

            "No!" Before Hirith could reply the Marauders came up.

            "Hey ladies!" Sirius flirted.  Followed by some giggling from Amelia.  "Cutie, can I sit here?"  Sirius asked lily, indicating the empty seat next to her.

            "Sure!" Lily replied blushing and more giggling from Amelia.  Lily thought she might have heard some giggles from Hirith, also.

            "Thanks, Lovely." Lily blushing again and giggling from the other two girls followed this.  James, Remus, and Peter sat down next to Sirius.  Next Dumbledore stood up and began the sorting.  A young, stern looking witch with a tight black bun on her head led the First years in.  This was Professor McGonagall; she started teaching just last year.  Professor McGonagall was the Transfiguration teacher.  She was young, but stern, and was a great teacher.  She taught them a lot more than their old, uptight teacher, Professor Bumbkin.  Lily liked her a lot. 

            The first years looked scared, and some of them looked like they were going to be sick. Lily remembered her sorting.  She was so scared, but later relieved to be out into such a nice house like Gryffindor.  Lily was so busy thinking of her own sorting that she missed the sorting her and now.  She later found out that there were 12 new additions to Gryffindor, 13 to Ravenclaw, 16 to Hufflepuff, and 12 to Slytherin.   

            Next Dumbledore made his annual speech saying to stay out of the Forbidden Forest, and stuff like that.  He also announced the head boy, girl and all the prefects.  Dumbledore also said there was to be End of Year dance that the head boy and girl were going to plan.  

            After this they finally got to eat.  Lily, The Marauders, and her friends stuffed them selves full of all the wonderful food.  Lily and James were about to head out to go with Dumbledore to find out where their dormitories were.  Sirius stopped Lily.  He looked kind of excited.  "Lily, I was wondering if you would to go to Hogsmeade sometime, with me?"

            "I'd love to." Lily exclaimed blushing.  

            "Smashing.  Catch you later, pretty lady! I think James is mad I'm holding u two up.  Bye!" he giving her a suave peck on the cheek.  

A/n: sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've just not been very inspired.  But today I was in a writing mood so I wrote this I hope u like it.  Please Review! I've been role playing lately and need more people to role play with so if u want to im me my aim sn is Gryfindrgrl85 or e-mail me at Ravenclawgirly@aol.com 


	4. getting unpacked

Chapter 4 Getting Unpacked  
  
Lily was in the Gryffindor seventh year girls' dorm. She was talking with Hirith and Amelia, her two very best friends. Lily had just come back from finding out where the head common and bedrooms were. It was only the girls' first night back so they were talking about everything. It ranged from boys to clothes to boys to school to boys to candy to Hogsmeade to boys to what they did over the holidays and back to boys. The females were a little obsessed with the other gender. The next trip to Hogsmeade was scheduled for that Saturday. Lily couldn't wait. She was hoping she might get her first kiss. It was a bit of an embarrassment to her. Lily was a little shy around males so it was not much of a surprise to most people that she hadn't been kissed yet. Her watched yelled that it was time for bed. "I have to go to bed. Big day tomorrow!" Lily said followed by a yawn. "Goodnight! Sleep well!" "She isn't going to be sleeping much! Remember Amelia the head boy is James." Hirith said jokingly. "Ha ha ha very funny! I have to go to bed!" "Yah with James!" Hirith said as Lily walked out of the room. Lily headed up to a painting of an elderly mad with a funny twist in his hair. "Password?" he said in a bored voice, resting head on his hand. "Oh um. what was that damn password?" Lily asked herself. "Oh yes now I remember Finches." Lily and James had decided they would take turns changing the password every month. This month was his turn. He picked Finches because the Fitchburg Finches was his favorite American Quidditch team.  
  
The portrait opened up into a room furnished in Gryffindor red, Slytherin green, Ravenclaw blue, and Hufflepuff yellow. It was contained mostly red and gold, considering that both head boy and girl were in Gryffindor house. The common room was circular with two doors going off to the sides. One door said in perfect curling cursive lettering Lily Evans, and the other in a sloppier scrawl James Potter. The room also had a nice fireplace with two comfy chairs with matching atamans in front of it. There was a small sofa to the side for guests.  
  
James was sitting in one of the comfy chairs reading a letter on pink paper with small purple flower for the border. Lily guessed this letter was probably a love letter. She decided she didn't want to know what the contents contained. "Goodnight James." Lily said followed by a yawn. "Oh goodnight Lily." James replied automatically, not really paying attention. Lily supposed this was because the letter contained something more interesting than saying goodnight to a roommate. She journeyed into her bedroom.  
  
Lily's bedroom was gorgeous, it had a princess-like canopy bed that was full of soft fluffy pillows in different shades of purple; it was her favorite color. Her bed, bureau, and vanity were made of a dark cherry wood that looked antique. Her room was perfectly clean because it was still the first day back. In about a week or two her room would most likely end up looking like a tornado blew through it. But today it looked clean and refreshing. She found her trunk at the foot of the bed and started to unpack. She pulled out pictures of her parents and friend back home in the muggle world. Lily put away her new robes and uniforms. She stacked her books on a collapsible bookshelf she had in her trunk. After unpacking, the head girl changed into her pajamas and climbed into her gorgeous bed. 


End file.
